La batalla de Alterac Valley
by Meikram
Summary: CAP 5 UP. Los merecenarios se apresuran a tomar el último bunker antes de que amanezca. Pero no saben aún lo que provocará sus acciones. DEJEN REVIEWS PLZ ACLARACIÓN: el otro fic mio está acabado, era un ONESHOT xD
1. Por la Horda y por el oro

Hacia meses que combatían y morían en aquellas tierras. El campo de batalla estaba cubierto de los cadáveres de hordas y alianzas en un territorio siempre blanco donde la nieve se unía a la sangre de orcos, trolls, humanos o elfos por igual.

Se llamaba Alterac Valley, ahora era llamado el infierno.

Muchos orgullosos miembros de la Horda habían muerto llegando a aquella conclusión, con ese pensamiento, ese ultimo pensamiento en sus mentes. Pero mientras pudieran luchar no debían pensar en tal cosa, ni siquiera planteársela, pues si querías vivir debías mantener tu mente centrada en una sola y única verdad absoluta en toda guerra: mata antes de que te maten y vivirás un día más, un día más cerca de ver el fin de aquella guerra infinita.

- Que Sargeras se los lleve- maldijo un brujo. Un pequeño imp daba saltos a su alrededor mientras movía su cabeza compulsamente de uno a otro lado.

- No vamos a tener tanta suerte- dijo un tauren sentado al lado suya mientras comprobaba el estado de su fusil y contaba los proyectiles con cuidado- Esos malditos alianzas no se acaban.

- Hay que matar a Stormpike, ese enano ha de morir- un no-muerto revisaba sus dagas y las limpiaba, quitándoles la sangre seca con sus huesudos dedos.- Muerto el pequeñajo incluso Balinda no sabrá que hacer. Aunque tampoco es que haga mucho, esa maldita maga no sale de Stoneheart…

- Pero todo el que entra acaba fulminado.- completó el brujo.

- Esas historias corren por todo el campamento del clan Frostwolf- les recriminó el tauren a ambos.- La mayoría tienen tanta verdad como oro esta bala- dijo enseñando uno de sus proyectiles de plomo.

- Verdad o no, si todo el que entra en Stoneheart muere… ¿quien diablos cuenta esas historias?- el capitán Galvangar se mantenía de pie con su arma desenvainada. En Iceblood Garrison no faltaba el día en que un grupo de alianzas decidiera tratar de matar al capitán de las tropas de Frostwolf.

Se encontraban sentados en el suelo de la estancia circular, donde solo se encontraban ellos 3 y el capitán. Aquellos 3 formaban parte de un pequeño y selecto grupo que se encargaba de dar pequeños pero certeros y destructivos golpes a las tropas de Stormpike a las órdenes del Teniente Stronghoof.

- Dejad de parlotear como viejas humanas y preparaos para recibir vuestras ordenes- el teniente hizo acto de presencia mostrando su formidable armadura de placas que protegía sus 2 metros y medio de bovino y fornido cuerpo. Era casi intimidante, pero aquellos guerreros que habían sido escogidos de entre los mas prometedores en los primeros tiempos de la guerra. Habían visto ya suficiente como para que intimidarles fuera un verdadero prodigio.- Drek'thar os ha encomendado una nueva misión, vuestro objetivo es asaltar Stoneheart Outpost- al tauren se le escaparon un par de balas al escuchar aquello.

- Drek'thar se ha vuelto loco- murmuró el asesino no-muerto.

- Somos 3, solo 3 contra una maga que controla los elementos con suma facilidad… ¿como pretende el comandante que asaltemos Stoneheart estando esa maldita mujer dentro?- el brujo orco alzó la vista hacia su teniente mientras su imp comenzaba a corretear por la estancia.

- Nuestra especialidad es destruir cosas… pero enfrentarnos a alguien tan poderoso nos sobrepasa.

- Dejad de quejaros como crías humanas. No atacareis Stoneheart directamente, el comandante sabe bien que la labor de asesinar a la maga debe de llevarse acabo por alguien capaz de batirse contra ella. Vuestra labor es aniquilar a los lacayos de stormpike de alrededor y dejar Stoneheart totalmente desvalido. Si controlamos Icewing y Stoneheart bunker La maga se quedará aislada y podremos matarla sin problema. Su principal fuerza proviene de los 5 tenientes que guardan el área.

- Lo sabemos, tuvimos un encuentro con el enano y uno de los elfos cuando tomamos snowfall- el no muerto seguía enfrascado en la limpieza de sus dagas.

- Además hay un humano y un gnomo protegiendo la puerta de Balinda- informó el brujo.

- Y otro elfo más que recorre el camino entre Icewing y el cementerio de Stoneheart.- el tauren había recogido sus balas y las había guardado en su bolsa, especialmente preparada para recoger las balas a gran velocidad cuando necesitara recargar.

- Debéis destruir Icewing y Stoneheart bunker para poder tener posibilidades contra la maga- resumió el enorme teniente.

- ¿Y cuanto cobraremos?- el tauren parecía interesado en esa parte de la misión.

- Bastante.

- ¿Cuánto?

- 5 oros y 60 platas, cada uno.

- Vaya ruina, espero que esa sea la oferta de prueba, mis 700 balas cuestan más que eso.

- Yo tampoco pienso arriesgar mi otra vida por ese precio.

- Soy demasiado bueno como para trabajar por tal miseria.

- ¿Y este es el grupo de elite de demolición¿La joya de Drek'thar?- una voz un poco chillona y con bastante mala leche implícita en cada palabra surgió de la entrada. Entró en la sala una sacerdotisa troll bastante atractiva para ser troll y con paso firme pero sugerente.

- Somos una joya cara, y nos jugamos la vida solos, no vamos en un batallón de 40 en la que tu vida depende de lo bien que combatan los otros y no solo tu- contestó el tauren sin acritud, como si no le molestase su condición de mercenario.

- ¿Cuánto queréis?- el teniente sabía que no podría regatear con ellos, los éxitos en el cementerio de Iceblood y en Snowfall demostraban que cobraran lo que cobraran lo merecían porque sus resultados eran excelentes.

- 20 oros y 40 platas, cada uno- contestó rápidamente el tauren.- Y estoy siendo muy barato.

- Eso es un asalto!- la sacerdotisa volvió a gritar taladrando los oídos de los presentes.

- Es un precio bastante razonable por dejar esta guerra prácticamente ganada para Frostwolf, muerta la maga las fuerzas de Stormpike se quedaran cojas.

- En eso tienen razón- les apoyó el capitán Galvangar que seguía la conversación desde su puesto.

- Está bien, se lo haré saber al comandante mañana por la mañana.

- Bueno, en ese caso la misión es, hasta donde he entendido, llegar, destrozar y huir, procedimiento Standard- se rió el tauren.

- ¿Y si la maga sale a defender a sus soldados?- el no-muerto tenia siempre la mala manía de encontrar trabas que, aunque improbables, representaban un serio riesgo si llegaban a producirse.

- En ese caso huiremos antes, no tenemos poder para enfrentarnos a esa maga.- contestó rapidamente el brujo con gesto serio.

- Habrá que matar a muchos alianzas, esos búnkeres no están desprotegidos- la troll comenzó a hablar ante la atónita y extrañada mirada de los allí reunidos- cada uno tiene un oficial y entre 4 y 5 arqueros con muy buena vista y puntería.

- ¿Pero tu de donde sales?- preguntó con aspereza el tauren- Teniente¿Quién es esta?

- Esta, cazador, es vuestra nueva compañera, os hará falta un poco de ayuda de los dioses para salir enteros de esta misión.

- Hay que joderse- murmuró el no muerto.

- Yo no pedí una niñera.- se quejó el tauren. El brujo tan solo suspiró y volvió su mirada de nuevo a su imp.

- Este golpe, de salir bien, nos dejaría en una posición ventajosa frente a la escoria de Stormpike- explicó el capitán Galvangar.- Podríamos dejar a la humana desvalida y sin posibilidad de pedir refuerzos.

- Pero antes habrá que matar a 3 tenientes, 5 si los que guardan la puerta de Balinda nos ven o se coscan de lo que pasa, 2 oficiales y entre 8 y 10 arqueros. El cuadro, tal y como se va pintando no es para lanzar las campanas al vuelo. Tendremos que matar a más gente de la habitual.- el asesino se resistía a creer que fuera a ser fácil y trataba de concienciar a sus compañeros de ello.

- Discutir ahora es algo totalmente innecesario- sentenció el capitán enmudeciendo a todos los demás con su imperativa y autoritaria voz- Vuestras ordenes han sido dadas y debéis cumplirlas. Por Drek'thar, por Frostwolf y por la Horda!

- Y por el oro- completó el tauren alzando su fusil.

- Fundamentalmente- le apoyó el brujo alzando su guadaña.

- Amén- finalizó el asesino levantando una de sus dagas.

- Vaya una unidad de elite…- el teniente bajo la cabeza con resignación y abandonó el cuartel mientras el capitán se reía a carcajadas.

La troll se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar pues ella era miembro del clan Frostwolf y veía en aquella misión una oportunidad de destrozar a los alianzas para gloria de su clan, cosa que a aquellos mercenarios parecía no importarle lo mas mínimo. Pero eran sus órdenes y había que cumplirlas.


	2. El lugar que te corresponde

- El máximo problema es que pasamos muy cerca de Stoneheart.

- Podemos evitar la tierra de nadie bordeándolo por Snowfall. Desde allí podríamos evitar a los guardianes de Balinda deslizándonos por la parte de atrás del bastión. Así solo quedaría subir y empezar matando al enano que circula por esa área y arrasar el bunker. Después hacia el norte matando al elfo de la espada y el escudo y por ultimo Icewing. Con suerte podemos arrasar los dos uno tras otro en un mínimo de tiempo.

- Es una buena idea, subir desde la espalda de Stoneheart parece lo más adecuado, el otro camino nos deja frente a los guardianes de Balinda. El único fallo que le veo es el enano.- comentó el brujo al plan de su compañero bovino.

- Del enano me encargo yo- el asesino había dejado sus dagas perfectamente limpias y se podía reflejar en ellas.- Pero para que me sea más sencillo matarle y a todos movernos sin que nos molesten seria ir de noche, con la ventaja de la oscuridad y las ropas adecuadas podríamos colarnos en su campo sin que se percataran de nuestra presencia.

- Además, los arqueros tardarían en vernos, ellos no tienen estos trastos- el tauren mostró un par de gafas que tenia en una de sus bolsas- son para ver de noche como si fuera de día, un ingenio de uno de los gnomos de Gadgetzan. Tiene gracia que las use para combatir contra sus aliados- y se rió con ganas.

El plan gustó a todos los presentes y parecía no tener fisuras a la vista, a esas horas cualquier capacidad de reacción se vería muy mermada por parte de aquellos seres tan poco habituados a la oscuridad. Los únicos que supondrían un problema serian los elfos nocturnos, pero contra eso no había más solución que matarlos antes de que les vieran.

Ultimado esos últimos detalles el tauren y el asesino partieron hacia la aldea para aprovisionarse. La operación fue bautizada como "Lobo Nocturno".

Quedaron en el bastión tan solo el brujo, la sacerdotisa y el capitán, además del imp que no dejaba de dar vueltas de aquí para allá. El brujo estaba sentado con las piernas en cruz y cabizbajo, meditando supuso la sacerdotisa. Esta se mantenía en la puerta observando el bastión de Balinda, al otro lado de Tierra de Nadie, un gran campo de batalla donde la nieve ya no caía. Las continúas explosiones, las batallas, las luchas, el efecto de catapultas, tanques y hechizos había barrido la nieve de aquel lugar y ahora era un pedazo de tierra despojado de toda vida o de la belleza agreste de los alrededores.

El capitán no envainaba jamás su arma y se entretenía viendo las idas y venidas del diablillo siervo del brujo. Se movía de aquí para allá sin orden ni concierto y movía su cabeza de un lado para otro, una cabeza que parecía enorme en proporción con su cuerpecillo debido a las desproporcionadas orejas y la picuda nariz del ser demoníaco. Sus ojos dorados rebosaban poder y parecía estar deseando desatarlo, pero su mente y su voluntad estaban esclavizadas por el brujo que lo dominaba como a un lobo bien entrenado.

- ¿Por qué han ido ellos?- preguntó la sacerdotisa volviendo a entrar. Parecía estar siempre disconforme con todo lo que ellos decidían.

- Porque el tauren es el mejor comprador y vendedor que conozco. Es capaz de comprarte una capa normal a una plata y luego vendérsela a cualquiera por 40 o 50. Y el asesino tiene bueno ojo para el material, traerá lo mejor que haya a la venta y, gracias al tauren, a mitad de precio.- el brujo no abrió los ojos, no levantó la cabeza ni trato de moverse de su posición mientras contestaba. Su rostro era una autentica mascara que no permitía que pasara ninguna clase de emoción ni sentimiento. Era una estatua que no mutaba su expresión.

"Que orco tan extraño" pensó la troll y después se dirigió al capitán.

- ¿Qué tienen estos soldados que les hace tan especiales a ojos del comandante?

- Supongo que su capacidad para llevar a cabo cualquier misión, sin excepción y sin importarles de que se trate siempre que… se pague un precio que les convenza. Pero eso es ahora, hace unos meses si actuaban sin pedir un premio al volver, combatían con honor y sin pedir nada a cambio salvo el honor de haber matado a muchos enemigos.

- ¿Qué les cambió?

- Perdieron a un compañero hara unas 3 semanas, antes de recuperar Iceblood y Tower Point. Eso les hizo replantearse su situación y su motivación. Se hicieron más detallistas y más efectivos, pero se volvieron caros. Claro, que en 3 semanas han conseguido lo que un batallón no conseguía en 2 meses. Recuperaron el cementerio de Iceblood, Tower Point y tomaron Snowfall. Ellos 3. Después de estos resultados Drek'thar no les puede negar nada y por eso les encomienda misiones tan importantes como esta última. Y te aseguro que mañana llegará Stronghoof con el dinero pedido.

- Si son tan buenos ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

- Son buenos, pero no inmortales, y como dijo el asesino, van a matar a más gente de la habitual, esta vez han de arriesgarse más que en otras veces en las que atacaban desde lejos y el asesino se encargaba de matar a los que se quedaran protegiendo el lugar. Te necesitan, o te necesitaran, más de lo que ellos creen o quieren creer. El lugar que te corresponde es hacer que vuelvan todos y de una pieza.

La sacerdotisa agradeció toda esa información y regresó a la puerta a observar su objetivo. Mañana atacarían. Y el lugar que le correspondía a ella era el de hacer que ellos sobrevivieran. El lugar que le correspondía…

- Bueno, hemos sacado bastante buen material- decía sonriente el tauren.

- Si, pero mejor será que no volvamos en un tiempo y nos vayamos rápido. Creo que se ha percatado de que la has timado…

- Que va, si no tiene ni idea.

- Ella no, pero el herrero y la costurera de la que sacó lo que hemos comprado si… y esta comentando algo con el herrero ahora…

- Err…- el tauren montó rápidamente en su kodo y abandonó la aldea a la carrera seguido por el asesino que montaba en su caballo esquelético.

- La próxima vez tráete todo el dinero y no tendremos que salir huyendo, es la tercera vez en un mes.

- Han subido los precios, la orca esa se cree que nací ayer. Yo soy una eminencia en Frostwolf, debería de darme mas descuento que..

- ¿Qué a las otras eminencias? Un poco mas y compras más barato que Drek'thar. A veces me recuerdas a un enano, igual de rata y pensando solo en el oro.

- ¡¡Oye! No me insultes… yo pienso también en las platas y en los cobres.

- Será posible…


	3. Los dioses no solo están con la Alianz

La noche cubría Alterac, las nubes ocultaban la luna impidiendo que su luz iluminara el lugar. También se presagiaba una lluvia inminente. Era una situación ideal, un regalo de los dioses. "Para que luego digan que los dioses solo protegen a los alianzas" había comentado el asesino antes de partir de Iceblood. La nieve tenía un color gris pálido, parecido al de las capas de los mercenarios. Se movían rápidamente y con agilidad sobre la nieve mientras subían la colina hasta Snowfall. Se movían con rapidez porque luego tocaría ir despacio y con sigilo.

En la cima de Snowfall había apostados un grupo de guardianes de Frostwolf cuya misión era únicamente proteger aquel punto. Al aparecer los mercenarios se pusieron en guardia y se prepararon para la batalla, aunque esta no llegó a producirse, los soldados se quitaron sus capuchas y mostraron sus rostros a los guardianes. Estos se tranquilizaron y volvieron a sus puestos. La troll les explicó brevemente que iban a hacer y les pidió que defendieran aquel punto costara lo que costara. Los guardianes se cuadraron ante las órdenes de la sacerdotisa y los mercenarios se dispusieron a bajar la montaña por la cara este.

- ¿Dónde te has dejado al bichejo?- le preguntó el tauren al orco.

- Solo lo invoque porque al capitán Galvangar le entretiene. Cuando nos marchamos le despedí por el momento. En misiones de esta clase prefiero ir sin siervos, son demasiado ruidosos. ¿Y tú? Pensé que tenías una mascota.

- Está ya en la falda de la montaña, esperándonos, mi Búho blanco es nocturno, esta situación le viene como anillo al dedo jajaja

- Dejaos de cháchara y bajemos ya. Tenemos una misión que cumplir.

- Calma señorita, las prisas solo provocan errores. Tu tan solo observa a los profesionales actuar.

- Basta- dijo escuetamente el asesino- tenemos trabajo y dinero esperando a que volvamos, no le hagamos esperar, ¿no crees?- concluyo dirigiéndose al tauren que a regañadientes se calló, se puso la capucha y bajó el primero.

La sacerdotisa se despidió de los guardianes y acompañó a sus compañeros, la misión les esperaba, y solo tenían esa noche para llevarla a cabo.

La troll se fijo en el enorme bulto que transportaba el tauren y se preguntó que podía ser aquello, pero pensó que tarde o temprano lo descubriría así que lo dejó correr.

Un gran búho blanco aguardaba, posado en un árbol muerto a los pies de Snowfall, a los mercenarios. Al pasar el cazador a su lado la gran ave levantó el vuelo y pareció guiarles desde las alturas. Cruzaron a espaldas de Stoneheart Outpost y permanecieron ocultos tras una de las muchas barricadas que allí había. Desde aquella posición el tauren fue capaz de otear en la dirección al primer bunker, el de Stoneheart. Y allí estaba, el enano bajaba la cuesta que dirigía al bunker montado en una cabra con armadura.

- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?- preguntó la sacerdotisa acercándose a los demás.

- ¿Hacemos? Nuestro asesino ya va camino de encargarse de esta pequeña y barbuda contingencia.- el tauren señaló levemente al enano y la troll fue capaz de ver, no sin dificultad y debido a que sabia que buscaba, al asesino ya a la espalda de su victima, esperando la situación, el momento para acabar con su pequeña existencia de una vez.

El búho, al margen de lo que sucedía con los compañeros de su dueño, fijo su objetivo en una pequeña rata de las nieves que pasaba a toda velocidad de un arbusto casi al pie de la cuesta hasta su madriguera en una de las paredes de Stoneheart Outpost. En un instante se lanzó rápida, letal y grácilmente sobre su presa pasando frente al enano que se sobresaltó al ver al ave parece ante él de repente. El búho fue certero y clavo sus espolones en el vientre de la rata matándola al instante sin que esta pudiera siquiera soltar un chirrido.

El enano se bajó de su montura extrañado y asombrado por la capacidad cazadora del búho. El asesino dio gracias a los cielos en su fuero interno y se preparó para acabar con el enano.

- ¿Ves que aun no ha sacado las dagas?- le preguntó el orco a la troll.

- ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho?

- Porque brillan, esas condenadas son un faro en la oscuridad. Las sacará justo cuando vaya a clavárselas en algún punto vital al enano y después, con destreza, las volverá a envainar sin que se vea un solo destello.- explicó el tauren entre susurros.

El asesino estaba casi en su espalda, un poco mas y estaría sobre ella, que era de hecho lo que pretendía. El enano se puso en cuclillas para ver al ave devorar a su presa y entonces el asesino vio donde iba a atacar. Desenvaino sus dagas a una velocidad insólita y antes de que comenzaran a brillar las clavó en el cuello del enano rajándole las cuerdas vocales y seccionándole la columna vertebral. Las clavo repetidas veces en distintos sitios, desgarrándole la garganta para que la sangre le ahogara de una forma lenta, dolorosa, pero silenciosa. Acto seguido volvió a envainar las dagas a la misma velocidad y se volvió a esconder. Quedaba la cabra. Pero tras un débil golpe ya no molestaba. El brujo le había lanzado un proyectil de sombras que había permanecido perfectamente oculto en la oscuridad de la noche y le había reventado la mitad de la cabeza a la cabra que murió al instante y también sin proferir ningún ruido. El tauren salió del escondite y cogió tanto al enano como a la cabra, ocultándolos donde ellos estaban.

- Le encontraran por la mañana, cuando ya sea tarde- sentenció el orco y dirigió su vista a Stoneheart Bunker.

Cuando abandonaban su escondite la sacerdotisa oyó algo a su espalda, se giró bruscamente pero no vio nada. Volvió la vista a sus compañeros y les siguió.

Se acercaron sigilosamente y atendiendo a las señales que les hacia el tauren para detenerse cuando un elfo miraba, los humanos no eran mayor problema. Lentamente llegaron hasta las puertas del bunker.

- ¿Y ahora?- preguntó con un susurro apenas audible el cazador.

- Demasiados para mi- respondió el asesino igual de bajo.

- Mi magia no podría con todos.- contestó el brujo.

- Dejádmelos a mí.- todos dirigieron la vista a la sacerdotisa que parecía muy segura de si misma. Entró en el bunker y les pidió por señas que permanecieran donde estaban.

El interior era bastante agradable y cómodo, lastima que fuera a acabar, primero bañado de sangre y después destruido. Vio al oficial elfo desde el hueco de las escaleras del primer piso y comenzó a conjurar un hechizo en voz baja. Todos los arqueros estaban fuera del edificio subidos a los salientes de las ventanas del segundo piso desde donde vigilaban. Cuando lanzó el hechizo nadie se enteró. Nadie salvo el objetivo de hechizo. El comandante elfo se levantó de pronto y abandono su voluntad a las órdenes mentales de la troll.


	4. No hay honor en la Guerra

Tomar el bunker, en contra de todo pronostico, fue coser y cantar. Una vez el elfo paso a estar controlado por la sacerdotisa esta le ordenó que asesinara a sus soldados, y así lo hizo, con gran eficiencia. Ninguno sospechó su destino hasta que ya era tarde. El elfo, aun consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pero incapaz de hacer nada, vio como sus manos asesinaban a aquellos que habían servido fielmente bajo su mando desde que empezara la guerra. Sin poder remediarlo su mente cedió a la impotencia y la tristeza y por sus lágrimas corrieron, lágrimas amargas de decepción, decepción de si mismo. Una vez hubo cumplido perfectamente la orden de la sacerdotisa, el asesino puso fin a su sufrimiento y le rajo la garganta. El elfo murió desangrado en el suelo de su bunker con la mirada perdida en la mano inerte de uno de sus soldados.

- No hay honor en la guerra- el asesino recorrió el muerto lugar y no encontró nada interesante.

El tauren dejo el saco en el suelo y extrajo de su interior 4 cartuchos de dinamita enrollados cuyos conectores estaban unidos a una especie de artefacto gnomo, "electrónico" como ellos lo definían. Colocó varios por todo el bunker, en lugares estratégicos, allí donde el creyó que causarían más daños.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó la sacerdotisa al asesino señalando al aparato gnomo de los cartuchos.

- Un detonador a distancia. Es un prototipo creado entre gnomos y goblins en Everlook. Nos lo prestaron para que lo probáramos. Se supone que estando a una corta distancia y usando otro cacharro parecido, ese trasto detona todas las cargas a la vez. Si funciona se va a cagar la perra. Si no, el tauren pondrá una carga con el detonador al aire en la terraza.

- ¿Para que?

- Para pegarle un tiro. Esa explosión reventara las demás cargas y hará que este bunker pase a ser un solar.

- No corréis riesgos…

- Si queremos cobrar- le respondió el tauren al comentario- no podemos correr riesgos, hay que ser muuuuuy cuidadosos.

Todos salieron fuera y vieron al orco sentado en la puerta del bunker, meditando otra vez. El asesino le toco levemente el hombro y el orco salió del trance, incorporándose al momento y siguiendo a sus compañeros.

-Ahora tenemos un elfo en este camino, dos si tenemos mala suerte.

- Si algo tiene una ínfima posibilidad de ir mal… -comenzó a decir el orco.

- … irá a peor- respondieron el asesino y el cazador al unísono.

- Bueno, el sistema ahora cambia, no tenemos ventaja de estar más bajos, o tener más escondites, y allí delante hay un grupo de guarda ante el cementerio de Stoneheart.

- Próximo lugar de descanso de Balinda…

- Si… descanso eterno, jeje.

- Dejaos de bromas- les reprochó el orco a sus dos compañeros- hay que pensar en como matarlos a todos y que ni los guardianes de Balinda, ni los de Icewing se den cuenta.

- Pides poco.

- Habría que atraerlos hasta donde pudiéramos acabar con ellos todos a la vez.

Pensaron durante un rato en distintas posibilidades. Tirarles un cartucho los mataría a todos los dejaría mal heridos, pero haría demasiado ruido. Una magia mataría a uno pero alertaría a los demás. Una escopeta era demasiado ruidosa. Pero un arco…

- Los del bunker usaban arcos ¿verdad?- preguntó el tauren con cierta sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Si, ¿y que? ¿Acaso sabrías manejar uno?

- Eh! Los rifles los trajisteis vosotros de vuestro continente, aquí todo buen cazador usaba una lanza o un arco. Yo era un experto arquero antes de descubrir vuestros ingenios.

El tauren entró en el bunker y arrebato de las manos de uno de los arqueros de stormpike el arco que mas le gustaba y unas cuantas flechas. Después se apostó en lo alto del edificio y apuntó con cuidado a uno de los enanos. Aquellas gafas eran fantásticas, casi podría decir que veía mejor de noche que de día. Su objetivo fue el enano más alejado, al que todos daban la espalda. El disparo fue rápido y certero, se clavo entre el peto y el casco atravesándole el cuello desde atrás. Cayó al suelo pesadamente. Varios enanos más se volvieron para ver que pasaba. Uno se quedó de espaldas a este grupo, y fue el siguiente en caer.

- Esto es demasiado fácil- susurró el tauren y volvió a apuntar. Poco a poco los enanos caían muertos sobre la blanda nieve que amortiguaba el ruido de sus armaduras.

Cuando el último hubo caído el tauren divisó a no pocos metros de aquel lugar a uno de los elfos. Había dos, uno que usaba dos escudos para atacar y otro que usaba una de sus típicas espadas de dos hojas y un escudo. El que se dirigía hacia los enanos muertos era el segundo.

- Demasiado fácil- repitió para si el cazador mientras apuntaba al entrecejo del elfo. Sus compañeros desde el suelo habían sido testigos de la puntería y precisión de su compañero.

La flecha abandonó rápidamente la cuerda del arco y voló rauda hasta la cabeza del elfo. Pero el elfo vio la flecha, la sintió de alguna manera y la cogió antes de que llegará a su objetivo. El Tauren maldijo al ser de orejas picudas y saltó desde su posición para lanzarse al encuentro del elfo desenvainando sus dos hachas. El brujo lanzo otro proyectil de sombra que tiró al alianza de su montura. Este se recuperó casi al instante y se encaró con el tauren que le embistió usando todo su voluminoso cuerpo.

La lucha se aceleró con la entrada del asesino que se tiró sobre él, pero el elfo le bloqueó sus dagas con el escudo y su espalda. Estaba apunto de pedir ayuda hasta que comprobó que de su garganta no salía ningún sonido. La sacerdotisa había conjurado un hechizo de silencio sobre él y ahora estaba absolutamente mudo e inmovilizado por el asesino. De repente comenzó a sentir como la vida abandonaba su cuerpo. No, era peor, no era su vida, era parte de su alma. El brujo estaba extrayéndole parte de su alma y ello le estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente.

El brujo con la otra mano empezó a darle forma al alma fragmentada que estaba arrebatándole al elfo. Esta comenzó a cristalizarse y cobrar el aspecto de una esquirla de cristal. El tauren, una vez se repuso de su embestida se incorporó y le hundió su hacha en el cráneo al elfo. El brujo terminó de extraer ese fragmento y lo cogió, guardándolo en su bolsa.

- Uno menos, nos queda el otro elfo, y por último el bunker de Icewing.

- Como si fuera tan fácil.

- Lo será. Tenemos un as bajo la manga…- el orco, por primera vez desde que le conociera la sacerdotisa, sonrió.


	5. El rehen y la comandante

El teniente entró en el bunker observando en derredor. La parte de abajo estaba desierta, asi que subió las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso. Los arqueros estaban en los salientes de las ventanas del segundo piso, observando la oscuridad de la noche en busca de alguien o algo amenazante. Al subir al segundo piso salido al humano que estaba al mando de aquel bunker, que se cuadró al verle. Se hallaba al lado del pendón de la Alianza, y al lado de este se encontraba una orca herida y maniatada tendida en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí, teniente?- le pregunto el humano, pero el aludido no respondió. El gobernante de Icewing observo un brillo extraño en los ojos de su compañero pero no supo interpretarlo. El elfo avanzó hacia el humano, le rodeo un par de veces mientras este le seguía con la mirada y le repetía una y otra vez la pregunta.

De improviso, el elfo le asestó un tremendo golpe en la cara con uno de sus escudos que le reventó la nariz y lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo mientras la orca le miraba sombrada. Después el elfo salió a donde se encontraban los arqueros y la orca oyó varios golpes secos. Supuso que se trataba del escudo de aquel elfo traidor estrellándose contra las cabezas de los arqueros de Stormpike.

Mientras el elfo se encontraba en el exterior del edificio aparecieron por las escaleras un tauren y un no-muerto que buscaban en el interior de la estructura alguna amenaza. Ascendieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaba el humano noqueado y la orca y el no muerto ató al humano al pendón mientras que el tauren desataba a la orca y atendía sus heridas superficialmente con algunas vendas de paño rúnico que tenia en su bolsa.

El elfo volvió al interior lanzándole una mirada de odio a los hordas que allí se encontraban. La orca estuvo apunto de gritar para advertirles pero el no muerto se encaró frente al elfo con calma, como si no supusiera ninguna amenaza para él. Acto seguido le abrió la garganta. El elfo nocturno cayó al suelo revolviéndose y expulsando sangre a borbotones tanto por la boca como por la enorme brecha que le había hecho el asesino en el cuello hasta que murió desangrado.

- Hoy he derramado mucha sangre… me siento bien.

- Demasiado fácil.- dijo el tauren ayudando a la orca a levantarse.

- ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Sois de Frostwolf?- pregunto la orca recién liberada.

- Si, el equipo de demoliciones de Drek'thar. ¿Y tu eres…?- respondió bromeando el tauren dejándola de pie y sacando algunos cartuchos de dinamita del bulto más grande.

- ¿Demoliciones? Yo soy la Comandante de Ala Guse- se presentó la orca.

- ¿Guse?- preguntó el brujo subiendo por las escaleras con su guadaña ensangrentada en la mano- Se te dio por muerta hace unos días al volver tu quimera sin ti.

- Me alegro de que mi quimera este bien.- fue a dar un paso pero perdió pie y de no ser por la ayuda del no muerto hubiera caído por las escaleras.

- Tranquila comandante, esta aun muy herida. Espere un poco a que terminemos nuestra misión aquí y os llevaremos con nosotros.- le dijo el no muerto ayudándola a sentarse en los escalones.- Por cierto- dijo dirigiéndose al brujo- ¿y la sacerdotisa?

- Extrayendo viales de sangre de los arqueros muertos. Creo que me ha dicho que alguien de la aldea se los ha pedido. Aunque me pregunto para que. Ahora sube.

- ¡Eh!- les llamó el tauren a ambos- ¿Qué hacemos con este?- se refería al humano aun inconsciente y de nariz sangrante que estaba atado al pendón.

- Fácil, nos lo llevamos como rehén- contestó el asesino.

- ¿Desde cuando los Frostwolf toman rehenes?- la sacerdotisa subió los escalones con firmeza pero con cierta gracia también, sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre, bastante menos que las del brujo.

- ¿Desde cuando usamos sangre de Stormpike? Y lo mejor, ¿para que?- respondió el brujo como siempre, sin mostrar emoción alguna.- Un rehén, a parte de darnos ventaja diplomáticamente hablando, podría proporcionarnos mucha y valiosa información con los incentivos… adecuados- dijo clavando sus ojos verduzcos en el humano.

- Bueno, haced lo que queráis con él. Yo ya he terminado aquí. Todos los cartuchos colocados y listos para hacer pum.

- Sacerdotisa, a ver si podéis ayudar a la comandante Guse a recuperarse.

- Comandante de Ala.

- ¿Guse? Os dimos por muerta- dijo la sacerdotisa mientras se acercaba a ella.

- Ya me lo han contado, pero estoy vivita y coleando, aunque me duela cuando coleo mucho.- el tauren se rió en el piso de abajo cuando oyó a la comandante. La sacerdotisa comenzó a rezar en voz baja mientras en sus manos se iba concentrando una luz dorada. Cuando concluyó el rezo lanzo aquella luz hacia la comandante y sus heridas empezaron a cicatrizar a ojos vista y a recuperar las fuerzas perdidas.

- ¿Todos listos?- pregunto el brujo.

- Id delante con la comandante de ala, yo me quedare para ver si detonan o no.- dijo el tauren desde abajo.

Todos bajaron y comenzaron a alejarse del lugar por el mismo camino que habían recorrido para llegar hasta él. El brujo, que se había quedado el último se volvió hacia el tauren.

- No hagas locuras, ya perdimos a uno, no deseamos perder a otro.

- Descuida, y no te preocupes, no es propio de ti.- respondió despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano. El brujo cargó al humano totalmente atado en su hombro y se marchó con los demás. El tauren se volvió hacia el bunker, toqueteo un poco el bulto de la dinamita y pensó en voz baja.- Voy a colocar unas pocas más… para asegurarme.


End file.
